Ce n'est pas un adieu
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Ce n'est pas un adieu, rien qu'un au revoir... Du moins, ils l'espèrent...


_Avec la chanson de « Sur la route de l'El Dorado » :_

**Ce n'est pas un adieu**

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Devant lui se tenait Harry et Hermione, tous deux arborant des mines soucieuses et préoccupées. Il se redressa dans son lit, inquiet.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée de sommeille.

Harry et Hermione s'assirent à ses côtés. Le visage d'Hermione ruisselait de larmes et celui de Harry semblait plus sombre que jamais.

"Des Mangemorts ont attaqué Hagrid" dit Harry, encore tremblant.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Ron, par réflexe, la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Il lui semblait qu'il manquait d'air, tant la nouvelle lui faisait mal à la poitrine.

"Mais… quand, comment ?" dit-il.

"Une demi-heure, à peine" répondit Harry. "Il est à l'infirmerie, mais il va survivre. Je pense que Voldemort les a envoyés pour m'avertir que la guerre avait bel et bien commencé. A présent, ils se cachent dans la forêt."

Ron et Hermine tremblèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry soupira en se tenant le front d'une main.

"C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me rendre dans la Forêt Interdite et de défier officiellement Voldemort" poursuivit-il.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, et le fixèrent, horrifiés.

_Avec toi j'ai tout affronter_

_Les tempêtes, les naufrages_

_Notre amitié nous protégeait_

_Des dangers du voyage…_

"Tu es fou…" souffla Hermione, la gorge nouée. "Ils te tueront dès qu'ils t'apercevront."

Harry eut un bref rire sans joie.

"Ca, j'en doute" dit-il. "Voldemort doit m'achever de sa main, et sa de main uniquement."

Ron et Hermione l'observèrent. Harry ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de l'énormité de ses paroles. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un fait.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira à nouveau et leva la tête, les regardant dans les yeux, sans ciller. Un instant, ses amis furent frappés de stupeur et de chagrin : jamais son regard n'avait paru si assombri, si las, comme s'il s'était résigné à ne plus faire partie de se monde.

"Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer si tôt, mais le temps presse."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"A la fin de l'année dernière, Dumbledore m'a appris que Trelawney avait… fait une prophétie sur Voldemort et moi. Selon elle, _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit."_

Ron et Hermione eurent l'impression que leur cœur s'était arrêté. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione brisa leur étreinte, pourtant réconfortante. Elle prit la main de Harry et la serra entre ses doigts.

"Harry" commença-t-elle en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix vibrante "tu ne peux pas y aller… C'est trop dangereux, tu pourrais…"

"Me faire tuer ?" l'interrompit-il. "C'est mon destin : tuer ou être tuer. Et, entre temps, pendant que nous sommes tous deux en vie, des personnes innocentes payent à notre place, alors que cette guerre ne concerne en fait que nous. Je te laisse choisir l'option que tu préfères, Hermione."

Hermione sembla sur le point d'éclater en pleurs, elle refoula cependant ses larmes. Ron voulut la reprendre entre ses bras, mais elle enlaça Harry. Ce dernier, s'attendant sans doute à tout sauf à cela, y répondit d'un air incertain.

"Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir" poursuivit-elle. "Je voulais dire que tu pourrais te faire tuer si nous ne venons pas avec toi."

Il la repoussa brusquement et se leva d'un bond.

"Il n'en est pas question ! Je vous ai déjà assez mis en danger comme cela !"

Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent. Ron ne parvenait plus à déglutir, sa gorge était nouée serrée. Il saisit la main d'Hermione, dans l'espoir d'y déceler un peu de courage. Lorsque Harry décidait quelque chose, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Ils devraient donc trouver des arguments convaincants afin de ne pas le laisser partir seul. Ils ne devaient pas le laisser, c'était impensable. C'était à trois qu'ils avaient commencé, c'était à trois qu'ils allaient terminer. Qu'elle que soit l'issu.

Mais à peine lui firent-ils face qu'il leva la main pour les stopper.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez" dit-il en reculant d'un pas. "Jusqu'à présent, vous avez toujours été à mes côtés. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne saurai jamais vous remercier assez, mais… Je ne veux pas vous exposer une nouvelle fois au danger. Surtout quand celui-ci prévoit de me faire le plus de mal possible, de quelque façon que ce soit."

Il s'interrompit un instant, les larmes commençant à embuer ses yeux verts. Ron et Hermione esquissèrent un mouvement vers lui, eux aussi ébranlés, mais Harry recula une fois de plus.

"Vous faites partie des dernières raisons qui m'empêche d'aller rejoindre Sirius sans plus tarder, poursuivit-il, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues blafardes. Chaque heure passée avec vous est une bénédiction. Les parties d'échec, vos disputes, les moments où nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble… C'est tout ce qui me reste. Et votre amour… Votre amour que je vois grandir de jours en jours… Je voudrais assister à votre mariage, voir vos enfants… Mais si je ne reviens pas, j'aurai au moins le sentiment d'avoir tout fait pour que vous viviez heureux. Alors ne venez pas avec moi. Vous êtes tout pour moi. Je vous aime."

Ron et Hermione esquissèrent un sourire qu'ils espérèrent réconfortant, puis enlacèrent Harry, comme ils l'auraient fait pour un petit garçon apeuré.

_Mais soudain tout est changé_

_Nos deux chemins séparés_

_L'horizon s'est refermé_

_Non, pas question d'accuser_

_Qui a tort, qui a raison_

_Quel destin est le bon_

_Je l'ignore, mais j'ai compris_

_Tout est dit_

_C'est fini…_

Après ce qu'il leur parut une éternité, ils brisèrent leur étreinte. Harry prit sa baguette, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir, sans un regard derrière lui. Hermione attendit d'être certain qu'il soit assez loin, puis s'effondra dans les bras de Ron. Il la conduisit vers son lit et la serra contre lui, s'efforçant de contenir son désespoir. Mais, après bien des minutes, il n'y tint plus et éclata en sangloter.

_Ne dit jamais adieu _

_A un ami qui part…_

Ron et Hermione hésitèrent un instant, puis allèrent regarder par la fenêtre du dortoir. La silhouette aux contours incertains de Harry se dirigeait vers la forêt. Sans doute le fixèrent-ils avec tant d'intensité qu'il sentit leur regard peser sur lui. Il se retourna soudain vers eux, s'immobilisant un instant. Pensant qu'il devait les voir, Ron et Hermione agitèrent la main dans sa direction. Une faible lueur s'alluma alors : Harry venait de prononcer un Lumos. Ses amis lui sourirent. Harry fit un autre mouvement de baguette et des mots de lumière se forma dans l'air : _A toute à l'heure…_

Puis il reprit sa route. Ron et Hermione le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les bois. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Il reviendrait.

_Ce n'est pas un adieu_

_Rien qu'un au revoir…_

_**Fin**_

_Samantha Dreamangel_


End file.
